The Rose of Four
by Durarara
Summary: It is Valentine's Day in the Bleach world and Orihime is felt all behind. People can really be compared to Orihime in certain situations with losses and crushes. If its not as good im sorry but im not much of a lover :/ well enjoy!


**Durarara: Im so sorry about all these delays! ACK! Today's Valentines Day! Yay! I got a rose at school today and decided to make a story like last year with my hit of Percy Jackson. I hope you enjoy this Bleach one! ^^**

**PS: THE POV IS ORIHIME INOUE AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TESE BLEACH PEOPLES XD**

As I wake up in the morning I do my usual routine. As always, I end up looking in the mirror and then look to the picture of my brother. I made sure to pray that day and express my love. Today was a very special day for everyone. Valentine's Day.

I wanted to be Ichigo's Valentine but he had other plans. I was alone in this world but thought, "hey! Cheer up! There is ALWAYS a next year right?" well that is if I LIVE next year. With the clumsiness of a klutz, I might not even survive this school year.

I arrive at school and feel kind of lonely and out of the mood as I see all the girls with their boyfriends getting all googly and stuff because of the flowers, cards, balloons, and stuffed dolls they received. Even little kids are together nowadays. Love had no limits, well….if it involves Aizen there ARE limits.

I walk to my locker and open it as nothing is in there. I sigh and look to my right. Some lockers were decorated cutely with red and pink Valentine wrapping. They were so cute. Oh I just wished there was someone out there for me.

Luckily enough, Tatsuki came by and smiled in awe as she handed me a cute brownie she made herself with the cutest decorations on it. (the descriptions of the cupcakes make me sound so girly! ^^)

"Hoppy Valens Dai!" Tatsuki yelled out and ran off.

"Hoppy-Valens-Dai?" I tilted my head confusedly as I tried to understand why she said that.

Either she staggered or she just hates saying Happy Valentines Day. Anyways, I sat down at my desk and just listened to the teacher and such. The teachers also had their Valentine romances. The day seemed slower than usual. Believe me it was boring. I know I don't normally act like this so serious and stuff but I guess I'm really down. Why do I feel so broken hearted?

The lunch bell rang and I was alone in the wing of where my locker was located. I suddenly felt a cold breeze rush in from an open window by me and I close the door. I suddenly look down and see a piece of fragment that seems to be that of a skull. Wait, skull?

Things got weirder after that. I walk outside to get my lunch as I swear I saw a shadowy figure standing in the middle of the line. I must be hungry and imagining things. I ate and went back to class. History is the worst class to end the day with. Ichigo was in that class and sat by me.

"Inoue! Is something the matter?"

"N-no Ichigo. N-nothing!"

"You sure? You seemed-pretty down lately?"

"Yes! Im just-dizzy! Dizzy! Haha!"

I felt useless.

"Okay whatever you say geez." He looked away and didn't talk to me again.

Time kept ticking and ticking slower. Finally the bell had rung but everyone had to wait until ASB was able to pass out the Valentine cards and grams. Ichigo got-quite a few. One was a stuffed wolf with a heart in its mouth that said "be mine" from who knows who.

I sighed as suddenly the windows shot straight open and sent in a gust of wind. All us girls "Ah'd" as we held down our papers, hair, and skirt. I opened my eyes and found a bright red bloomed rose on my desk with a cute green and red ribbon tied around it. A note was hanging from the side as I took it off slowly and stared at it. Ichigo was shocked and looked over.

"Well?"

"I—Ichigo…"

He kept staring and we both read it together.

_Orihime,_

_I may be gone by my soul is as restless as ever. My world has shattered since the day I left you. The demon never took control over me as I was being consumed slowly by it. The wind reminds me of that dreadful day the two demons of hell had awakened for the angel of hymn was right by our side. Why did I not express my feelings to you? Was it because I was simply scared or I was just a monster? Or was it because I knew a demonic devil like me could never get with a peaceful heavenly angelic human like you? I still linger the Earth looking for an answer. I have been watching over you since the day I had stopped roaming the sands of time. Slowly I know you are starting to feel lonely. At the moment, do not be because you will regret everything of every second you had wasted feeling this way. Your heart is as precious as your soul and I want it. These are my last words to you Inoue. For I cannot say I love you but that I care for you. Now I know I can rest easy knowing you had read this for now I know I can leave this Earth proud of what I had accomplished….Farewell._

_To: Orihime Inoue_

"Who the heck sent that? Sounds like something I would write." Ichigo just wished me a happy day and walked away back home.

I did not know who it was from but on the note it did not say TO but it said FOR.

Forever it will be in my heart to never forget that dreadful day.

**Things I should have told you before you left me empty handed**_:_

_You are not a demonic devil but a peaceful human to me. _

_You are a strong man at heart who needed peace._

_You had to do it for your sake and my own._

_You wanted to talk but never could._

_You wanted to be heard, you were._

_You wanted someone by you._

_You were all alone, alone._

_You found me, kept me._

_You protected me a lot._

_You held me close._

_You spoke to me._

_You were heard._

_You felt._

_You love._

_I miss you._

_-Four_


End file.
